Voz
by Maro Draxon
Summary: Por que la musica nos une :) :Pasen y lean:


Hola mis bellas musas, vine con una pequeña idea que se mevino por una cancion y un comic, denle una oportunida. Espero les guste.

KNB y sus presonajes no me pertenecen.

a LEER!

* * *

En la sala reinaba el silencio a excepción del ruido de fondo que se hacia en la cocina, pero no le impedía leer pacíficamente. Decidió ver por encima del respaldo del sofá para una cabeza pelirroja moverse, suspiro y volvió a la vista e su lectura.

La época de invierno estaba algo cerca y el aire fresco circulaba, esto ameritaba a que ambos estuviesen vistiendo con unos suéteres algo ligeros y rudimentarios. Un melodía se le venia a la mente cuando venían estas fechas dibujando una media sonrisa, ahora no se la podía quitar de la cabeza.

El olor al cafe le invadió la nariz aunado al vapor que provenía de la barra de la cocina ademas…

Un tarareo que le hizo alzar un poco la vista…

— _I walked I walked across an empty land … I knew the pathway like the back of my hand…_ —El azabache le volteo a ver incrédulo y con los ojos era la canción en la que estaba pensando …

Viendo la cara relajada del pelirrojo con una spnrisa servia el cafe en tazas, sin darse cuenta de que era observado seguía tarareando en voz baja. Estaba en su mundo para darse cuenta.

— _Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_ …—La melodiosa voz se alzaba un poco mas de su tono anterior.

Sabia que Kagami tenia un voz muy melodiosa, sabia inglés perfectamente y le daba otro toque a esa canción, el tampoco quería quedarse atrás. Se olvido de su libro…

— _I came across a fallen tree_ ….—En el verso en el que se estaba concentrando se detuvo pues otra voz se le unió y quiso comprobarlo dejándolo seguir.

Efectivamente, estaba pensando en la misma canción, se sonrojo un poco por no haber sido discreto pero recordó que se trataba de Yukio des pues de todo, él se le unió y con un sonrisa siguieron juntos.

Los tonos y estilos de voz se unieron en perfecta sincronía, ambas tan diferentes…

 _And if you have a minute why don't we go_  
 _Talk about it somewhere only we know?_  
 _This could be the end of everything,_  
 _So why don't we go_  
 _Somewhere only we know…?_

Por otra parte, un chico de cabellos negros y una alegre aura se acercaba a la puerta de su hogar, se detubo caundo escucho un lejano cantar detras de la madera. Dudoso, abrio la puerta sin hacer un ruido estrepitoso como lo suele hacer y se soprendio por la escena:

Kagami extendiéndole una taza de algo humeante -cafe, el aroma se lo dijo- a Kasamatsu, ambos con una sonrisa entonando una canción que el mismo Kazunari también se sabia. Reprimió una risita, pues no se lo esperaba de Yuki-chan así como le llamaba.

La misma cálida sonrisa se le fue pintada en el rostros el también quería.

— _So tell me when you're gonna let me in_ …—Su voz también se coló en el fluido del ambiente.—I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin…—Los otros le voltearon a ver dandole con una mirada de bienvenida. Siguieron cantando.

Takao no se contuvo y se avengo en el sillón junto con su otro amigo pelinegro, Taiga le daba otra taza a su recién llegado. Ahora se volearía un trío musical…

 _And if you have a minute why don't we go_  
 _Talk about it somewhere only we know?_  
 _'Cause this could be the end of everything,_  
 _So why don't we go_  
 _Somewhere only we know?_

Afuera se respiraba el aire fresco del invierno, pero en es departamento compartido por tres individuos era llenado por el acogedor canto que quitaba cualquier frío del alma.

Amigos de toda la vida, los mejores, con personalidades variadas al igual que gustos. Sus voces eran también otras de sus cualidades, angelicales cuando es por separado, sublimes cuando se unían.

 _…Somewhere only we know?…_

"La música tiene para todos los gusto."  
"La música nos calma."  
"La música nos enamora y enoja"  
"La música nos alegra y nos hace llorar."  
"Nos llena el alma y la imaginación."

 _"La música … une a las personas"_

* * *

Si tienen dudad la cancion se llama "somewhere only we know" cantante: lilly alen. El fanfic esta inspirado en este comic que esta una pagina del kagami harem 1464377337209863/photos/pb.1464377337209863.-2207520000.1437009764./1464808900500040/?type=3&theater (espero que el link este correcto o si no luego se los doy)

Ademas ultimamente me veo con la facinacion de verlo a estos tres como una familia, junto con himuro claro e.e amedas de otro comic en elq ue son hermanos tal vez y en un futuro haga un fanfic asi e.e. pero bue

Espero les haya gustado, dejenme sus lindos reviews~ ;)

See you next time!


End file.
